merpgfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Johnny Zimbabwe
Johnny Zimbabwe, 'ein freischaffender Söldner aus Südafrika, der im Moment auf Illium in Nos Astra Aufträge für die Agentur "Die weiße Orchidee" erledigt. Biographie Seitdem er denken kann, lebte Johnny Zimbabwe auf den Straßen Pretorias. Gemeinsam mit Kiki, seiner „großen Schwester“ und ebenfalls Straßenkind, lernte er schnell und hart die Regeln der Ghettos im 22. Jahrhundert, was sich auch heute noch in seinem Auftreten, Verhalten, Sprachgebrauch und vor allem Denken niederschlägt. So stahl er mit sieben Jahren das erste Mal, wurde ein Jahr später das erste Mal verhaftet und rauchte direkt danach seine erste Zigarette. Kriminalität war also schon früh eine Konstante in Johnny Zimbabwes Leben und das ist sie auch heute noch. Seinen Anfang nahm es, als er als Laufbursche für diverse Straßengangs arbeitete bis er alt genug war, um selber Prügel zu verteilen und kleinere Geschäfte durchzuziehen. Meistens verkaufte er schlechtes Gras oder stahl hier und dort Geldbörsen, die er dann seinem „Vorarbeiter“ für einen lächerlichen Bruchteil der Beute gab. Kiki und er waren dabei immer unzertrennlich. Sie drehten zusammen Dinger, traten denselben Gangs bei, saßen in denselben Zellen und stiegen zusammen die Karriereleiter der Unterwelt nach oben. Endlich waren sie jemand, endlich respektierte man sie, endlich hatten sie von allem mehr als genug! Doch dann kam der Sharpeville Day 78. An seinem zwanzigsten Geburtstag, den er sonst immer feierte, wenn andere Südafrikas größtem Massaker gedachten, kam es zu einer Schießerei mit einer rivalisierenden Gang, wobei Johnny Zimbabwes Jungs allesamt ums Leben kamen, er selbst erstaunlicherweise heil aus der Sache herauskam. Noch heute wundert er sich darüber, wie er - der größte Pechvogel des Universums - ausgerechnet an diesem Tag so vom Glück gesegnet worden war. Es war der Tag, an dem er die Rechnung für seine krummen Dinger und die große Klappe kassierte, die er hatte. Ein Mitglied der Gang hatte sie verpfiffen und war übergelaufen, was sie wiederum mit ihrem eigenen Blut bezahlen mussten. Pretorias Pflaster war nun eindeutig zu heiß für Johnny Zimbabwe und er musste abhauen. In einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion verschwanden er und Kiki, indem sie als namenlose Tagelöhner auf einem Frachter anheuerten, der die Terminus-Systeme ansteuerte. Dort von Bord gegangen machte sich das Leben in Südafrikas Ghettos definitiv bezahlt: Terminus und vor allem Omega waren das Paradies für die zwei Kleinstganoven. Während Kiki über Umwege in der Drogenszene schließlich das Pornobusiness für sich entdeckte – allerdings hinter der Kamera – entschloss sich Johnny Zimbabwe dazu, ein Leben als Söldner zu beginnen. Jedem, der ein paar Münzen übrig hatte und vor allem die wahnwitzige Idee hatte, einem Chaoten wie Johnny Zimbabwe einen Job anzuvertrauen, bot er seine Dienste feil. Es war ein Leben wie im Paradies für das Kind der Straße und in all der Zeit erlebte er so viele Abenteuer und Geschichten, dass er mit deren Erzählung ohne Probleme einen ganzen Abend verbringen konnte. Natürlich gab es Rückschläge und gehörige Tritte in die Eier, aber schließlich sprechen wir hier von Omega, da gehört so etwas zum guten Ton. Alles in allem ist Johnny Zimbabwe mit seinem Leben allerdings sehr zufrieden. Er selbst sagt immer, er lebe „to the fullest.“ Seit geraumer Zeit heuert er nun als Freelancer bei einer Vermittlung auf Illium an, die über einzelne Verbindungsmänner Aufträge an ihre hired guns verteilen. Für wen er dabei arbeitet, weiß Johnny Zimbabwe nicht und es interessiert ihn auch nicht besonders. Von Autorität hält er nicht viel, solange man ihn dafür nicht bezahlt. Mit seinen Verbindungsmännern, die sich selbst immer nur „Spielleiter“ nennen, hat er sich aber soweit prächtig arrangiert und sie wissen mittlerweile mehr oder weniger, mit wem sie es zu tun haben. Nachdem sein bisheriger Partner allerdings die Schnauze voll von Johnny Zimbabwes Art hatte, arbeitet er derzeit solo und genießt das Leben als Räuber und Ganove. Psyche Johnny Zimbabwe ist ein Draufgänger mit der größten Klappe zwischen Illium und Noveria. In manchen Situationen mag das von Vorteil sein, doch sehr oft gelangt er deswegen in Schwierigkeiten und Schlägereien, die früher entweder durch Kiki geschlichtet wurden oder mit einer lädierten Visage für Johnny Zimbabwe endeten. Mittlerweile war Kiki nicht mehr zur Stelle, was in einem Anstieg der Zahl blauer Augen für Johnny Zimbabwe resultiert. Aufgrund seiner Vergangenheit als Straßenkind, Gangmitglied und Ganove ist Johnny Zimbabwe jemand, der Gesetze für bloße Vorschläge hält, die man breit auslegen oder auch mal getrost ignorieren kann. Er selbst tut das erstaunlich effizient und ist dabei stets auf seinen eigenen Profit ausgerichtet. Seine verbrecherische Ader macht ihn aber nicht zum Psychopathen. Er hat durchaus eine soziale Ader, die aber nur selten zum Vorschein kommt. Im Großen und Ganzen empfindet er für den Rest der Gesellschaft Gleichgültigkeit, da er ohnehin in jeden Tag hinein lebt und nicht weiter plant als zum nächsten Rausch oder das darauf folgende Katerfrühstück. Ihn mit Johnny oder sonstigen Kurzformen seines Namens anzusprechen, führt meist zu Abneigung seitens Johnny Zimbabwe. Wer zu faul ist, seinen ganzen Namen auszusprechen, der nennt ihn einfach Gat oder Gatling, einem Slangausdruck für eine Schusswaffe und im Speziellen meist für die Thompson Maschinenpistole. Johnny Zimbabwe hat keine Familie und sein Freundeskreis beschränkt sich auf andere „guns for hire“, die entweder einen ähnlichen Dachschaden haben wie er oder die Anwesenheit des Südafrikaners der eigenen Einsamkeit vorziehen. Kiki bildet dabei die Ausnahme. Gleichwohl sie sich mittlerweile im Geschäft mit Schmuddelfilmchen fest etabliert hat und das Business mit dem Drogenhandel aufpeppt, haben die beiden noch immer Kontakt zu einander. Kiki ist einer der Menschen, für die Johnny Zimbabwe alles auf der Welt tun würde. Da Johnny Zimbabwe auf der Straße groß geworden ist, hat er keine besonders gute Schulbildung genossen. Seine Bildung stützt sich darauf, was ihm Kiki beigebracht hat, was er selbst durch Erfahrung erlernt hat oder was er im Fernsehen beziehungsweise im Extranet gesehen hat. Er ist keineswegs dumm, allerdings auch nicht mehr als „street smart.“ Wortgefechte mit Akademikern sind definitiv nicht seine Stärke. Charaktereigenschaften 'Stärken *Hart im Nehmen *Ausgezeichneter Schütze *Guter Pilot und Fahrer 'Schwächen' *Pechvogel *Unorganisiert *Mangelnde Bildung *Frauen & Alkohol Optische Details *Kleinere Narben, die über den ganzen Körper verstreut sind, allerdings nicht weiter auffallen *Diverse Tattoos von Gangzeichen über Pin-Up-Teufelchen und Schwarzen Achten bis hin zu tollen Sprüchen, die Johnny Zimbabwe irgendwo mal gehört hat. Am auffälligsten ist dabei sein Schultertattoo, das rauchende Colts, Spielkarten, Würfel und Schnapsgläser zeigt, die von Spruchbannern mit dem Schriftzug "living the life" umrahmt werden *Goldzähne (untere Schneidezähne) *Trägt beinahe immer eine Sonnenbrille *Viel Schmuck Ausrüstung Berufliche Verhältnisse *'Ehemalige Tätigkeit: '''Gangmitglied & Straßengangster auf der Erde *'Aktueller Beruf:' Freelancer *'Arbeitgeber:' jeder mit genug Geld; im Moment: Vermittlung "Die weiße Orchidee" *'Beschreibung:' Johnny Zimbabwe heuert im Moment bei einer Vermittlung für Söldner und andere Sicherheitsdienstleister an, die ihn an Kunden aller Art für Aufträge aller Art weiterleiten. Trivia *Johnny Zimbabwe wurde von '''fL00x' als erster Spielercharakter im ME-RPG erstellt *Das optische Vorbild für Johnny ist der Schlagzeuger David Friedrich der Band Eskimo Callboy Kategorie:Spielercharaktere Kategorie:Menschen